A portable router (such as Huawei mobile broadband product E5 series) uses a wired network or a wireless network (such as a 3G network) to perform data transmission with a network side, and uses a wireless local area network (WLAN for short) such as a wireless fidelity network (WIFI for short) network to perform data transmission with a terminal device (such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer) with a WIFI function, so as to enable the terminal device with the WIFI function to use the portable router to perform wireless Internet access by using a WIFI network. The portable router has a small size and is easy to carry. The portable router can be used in multiple scenarios such as a hotel, a home, a dormitory, and a company. For example, the portable router is mainly used in a home, and is occasionally brought to a company for use and brought to a hotel for use in a business trip. Configuration parameters for different scenarios may be different. To manage a home network better, in addition to performing basic Internet access configuration, a user further performs some additional configuration operations such as Media Access Control (MAC for short) address binding, bandwidth limiting, and parental control.
However, in a process in which the scenario changes, the user may need to manually operate and set configuration parameters of the portable router in different scenarios, so as to enable a connected mobile phone, tablet computer, and the like, to normally access the wireless network. For example, the configuration parameter needs to be set when the scenario changes from a home to a company, and needs to be reset when the scenario changes from the company back to the home. This operation process is complex and causes inconvenience in using the portable router.